The Ebony Horse
by ikl wings
Summary: the story of the horse that could fly and a prince but mainly the horse a little romance and a bit of magic read and find out :


**I decided to use Mystle I don't know why but possibly because I imagine he would be a kind of a Arabian/Persian prince I don't know why but hey you could omit any character if you really want to**

**Well enjoy people**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Beyblade though I would like to **

**The Ebony Horse**

_In the days when Schahriar was sultan from Persia to the borders of china, the storyteller Scheherazade on undying fame or the tales she told every night to the sultan. At the end of one thousand and one nights he married her so that she could go on telling him stories forever, 'The Ebony Horse' is one of the tales of those 'Arabian Nights,'_

There once was a mighty sultan of Persia who was blesses with two children; a noble son Mystle, heir to the throne and a daughter Serenity who was as fair as the shining moon. The sultan celebrated ever New Year's Day with a great feast in his capital city of Shiraz, seated in his courtyard with the prince and princess beside him, while musicians filled the air with sweet music and inventors form every part of his kingdom showed him strange and curious things that they had made. Whatever was new and marvellous he bought to add to his treasure house.

One year the sultan had bought many treasures. When the feast was nearly ended and while he still sat with his children beside him, a foreign merchant, very old and ugly entered the courtyard pulling a beautiful horse by the reins. Its body was made of ebony, its mane and tail ivory (_I am really against how poachers and many people get ivory from elephants that is soo cruel_). And the horse was made with such artistry that he seemed alive.

"Sire," said the merchant, "I beg you to look at this horse. All the marvels you have bought today are nothing compared to him."

"He appears to be finely made," said the sultan, "but my artists could make one as fine."

"You speak only of appearances," said the merchant. "What the eye can't see is even finer, inside the horse are devices by which he can carry his rider anywhere in the world with the speed of the wind. That is to say, he flies."

If this is true prove it," answered the sultan. "At the foot of yonder mountain grows a palm tree. Fly there and bring me back a leaf from that tree."

The merchant mounted and touched a spot on the horse's shoulder near the saddle. Then to the amazement of all the horse and rider rose into the air and flew swiftly towards the mountain of the palm tree. In a few minutes they returned and the ebony horse cam e smoothly down to earth before the sultan's throne. In the hand of the merchants was a palm leaf which he presented with a low bow.

The sultan was obsessed with desire to won the wonderful horse, "Name your price," he said to the merchant.

"The price is high," replied the man. "You must know that I did not make this horse, it was given to me from an inventor in exchange for my daughter. She made me promise to give up the horse only in exchange for a gift as precious as herself. Therefore give me your daughter and I will give you the ebony horse."

The whole court laughed at the insolence of the offer, but the sultan wanted the horse so much that he sat silent and doubtful. Then the young prince leapt to feet saying, "My father have nothing to do with this trickster."

"Perhaps you are right my son," answered the sultan. "At least let us try the horse for ourselves before I make a bargain."

At this Mystle mounted the horse and the merchant seeing success almost in his hands, willingly showed the spot where a touch of a hand would make the horse rise in the air.

Instantly the prince and the horse took flight, drifting with the wind.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted the merchant, "I have not told you how to come back!"

It was too late. The prince and the ebony horse were gone.

"He may fall into the sea!" shouted the sultan with a groan. Then he ordered his guards to throw the merchant into the prison saying, "If Prince Mystle does not return you shall die!"

As for the price he was now high above the earth that the mountains of Persia appeared as flat as the plains and often he saw nothing but a white sea of clouds beneath him. It was certainly time to descend. He examined the neck and back of the horse and pressed here and there but to no avail. The horse only continued to rise on the currents of air. Then Prince Mystle noticed a small handle, shaped like a head of a cock that was hidden behind its right ear. He turned this and the horse shot rapidly up even higher.

"There must be another handle," Mystle reasoned and so there was hidden behind the horse's left ear (_well duh obviously if there was one behind the right_). This the prince turned and at once he could control the horse, he began to enjoy the flight.

As night came on the prince had found that he was flying over a strange country and saw below him a city with palaces and gardens. He thought that he had better spend the night in this city and guided the horse downwards until it came to a rest on the flat roof (_what do you expect it to be round or bumpy? He he I'm just kidding you_) of a palace. There he dismounted and began to feel his way hoping to find someone who might help him.

He made his way carefully down a flight of steps into a marble courtyard and on into one splendid room after another, all of them full of sleeping guards and servants. At last he saw a shining light from behind a curtained doorway and, entering there, beheld the most beautiful princess in the world (_duh who wouldn't guess that_). She lay asleep on a sofa piled with silken cushions and surrounded by her serving women, who slept on low couches around her.

The prince knelt beside her and lightly touched her arms. At this she opened her eyes, and seeing that he looked gentle as well as handsome, she did not cry out but listened while he spoke softly to her.

"Madam , I am Mystle the Prince of Persia. I am here in a strange land without any friends and perhaps in danger. I humbly appeal for your help."

The princess answered, "I, too am of royal birth. This is the lad of Yemen and the king, my father has given me this palace for my pleasure. My serving women will bring you food and fresh linen. Tomorrow morning when you have rested, come to me again and tell me by what adventure you came here so far form Persia."

The prince was given a perfumed bath and a soft bed, where he slept soundly until morning. When he woke he found the princess waiting for him, dressed in the finest silks, her head crowned with diamonds, her neck and arms circled with flashing emeralds, ad her eyes sparkling brighter than any of these.

"Now, " she said, "tell me how you came here."

When the prince's story was told, he took her hand and said, " Princess, I must return to my father, who surely thinks me dead. And yet I am your prisoner here unless you will consent to return with me to Persia and become my wife. I am determined never to be separated from your loveliness so long as I live."

At first the princess begged him to stay with her in Yemen. She made him sit beside her in a little room hung with blue and gold. Servants brought sweet fruits and filled the air with the sound of lutes and zithers. But Mystle said, "Princess I will give you a palace even lovelier in Persia. Do not tempt me to stay."

Then she begged him at the least to ask her for her father's consent for marriage. But Prince Mystle said, "If your father does not consent, he may have me killed, alone and unarmed as I am. I only ask the consent of your heart and that is all I need to know."

At last the princess put her hand in his and he led her to the roof of the palace. He mounted the horse and drew the princess up behind him, then they rose into the air.

The horse flew so swiftly and Mystle guided him so well that a few hours brought them to Persia and the city of Shiraz. The prince thought it best to leave the princess in a summer palace outside the city while he himself went to explain matters to the sultan and to prepare proper welcome for the royal bride. He left the horse with her and ordered one of the horses from the stabled to be saddled for his ride into the city.

The people of Shiraz who had thought him dead made the streets echo with shouts of joy when he came riding in and passed through the palace gate. The sultan clasped his son to his earth and when he hears how thing stood quickly consented to his marriage with the princess of Yemen. He ordered the foreign merchant to be released form prison and told him to be gone forever with his ebony horse.

The wily merchant went at once to the sultan's summer palace outside the city. There he found not only the ebony horse but the princess of Yemen as well. He bowed to her and said that he had come from the prince with orders to bring her and the ebony horse to the sultan's palace in Shiraz.

The princess suspecting no harm mounted the horse behind the merchant, who was soon flying her over the city so that all could see his triumph and his revenge. The sultan and the prince who were about to set off to meet the princess at the summer palace instead saw her being carried away into the clouded above tem, where she vanished from sight.

Prince Mystle was wild with grief but rather than give away to despair he vowed to find the princess if he had to travel to the ends of the earth. (_ oh how romantic_) He disguised himself as a wandering holy man and went from city to city and into far lands asking for news of the wonderful horse and the beautiful princess of Yemen. As he travelled his beard grew long as his clothing became ragged so that no one could have recognised him to be a noble prince.

At last he came to a certain city in Cashmere where he heard from some merchants talking in a bazaar. One of them said, "Let me tell you about an adventure that I heard of on my travels. The king of this country was hunting one day and came to an oasis in the desert. There he saw a fine horse made of ebony. The owner of the horse was old buggy and ugly but he had with him a lady as fair as the sun shining in the blue sky. Since she seemed to ne in some distress the king questioned the man who pretended that ht beautiful lady was his wife. But she cried out, "I am the princess of Yemen and he has stolen me away from the noble prince Mystle of Persia who I was to marry." Then the king threw the lying villain into prison and took the princess to his own palace. What became of the ebony horse I do not know. The king is determined to marry the princess but it is said that she has gone mad. The king has offered a great reward to any doctor who can cure her and every doctor far and wide has tried and failed because as soon as they come close to her she falls to the floor and beats her breast and tears out her hair so that she is worse than before."

When Prince Mystle heard these words he procured a doctor's long robe and went with all speed to the palace of Cashmere, where he presented himself to the king saying, " I am a physician of Persia where as you know sire doctors are skilled in the art of healing. I have some to cure the princess. Will you tell me the circumstances which lead her to her illness?"

The king repeated the story that had already been told in the bazaar. When he had finished the prince asked. "Where is the ebony horse? I believe that it may be the means of healing the princess."

"The horse is in my treasure house." The king replied.

"I beg to see it," said Mystle and when he was led to the king's treasure house he found that e horse was perfect in ever respect so far as he could see.

"Now take me to the princess," said he and this was also done.

When the princess saw the king entering her chamber with the supposed doctor she cried out and fell to the floor tearing out her hair and beating her breast. But in truth she was only pretending in order to keep all physicians at a distance and so delay her marriage to the king.

Asking the king not to come near prince Mystle went to the princess and whispered into her ear, "Madam I am Prince Mystle or Persia."

Hearing these words spoken in the voice she had longed to hear the princess was faint with surprise and joy. Then to his amazement the king saw that she became calm and listened attentively as the bearded continued to whisper, "Have courage my beloved! I have come to rescue you. Do exactly as I say and all will be well. When the king comes to visit you tomorrow receive him in god spirits and consent to the marriage. Never fear you shall marry no one but myself."

The prince then led the king from the chamber and said to him privately, " The princess is already well on her way to recovery. Through my arts I see that she has been in some way possessed by and evil genie which has entered in some way from her flight on the ebony horse. Therefore have the horse brought into your courtyard tomorrow. Let the princess be dressed for her wedding mounted on the horse. Before your eyes I shall then complete the cure and restore the princess to perfect health. She will soon be a happy bride."

The king offered the pretend doctor a large bag of gold for his services but Mystle refused with a low bow saying, "Tomorrow I will claim my reward."

The next day the ebony horse was brought from the king's treasury into the courtyard. Word had spread through the city about the miraculous cure that was about to happen and a crowd gathered. The prince declared that all even the king must stand back at a distance. The e led the princess form the palace and she was as lovely as the sun and moon and all the stars in the heavens. She was clothed in rainbow silks and her jewels were worth a king's ransom.

Gently Prince Mystle lifted her into the ivory saddle. He put the reigns in her hands. Around the horse he set braziers full of burning coals and threw in to them powders that blazed up red and green and blue giving off a sweet odour.

"Now sire," he said to the king, "I shall repeat certain magic words that will drive out the evil genie. As the final step in the cure of the princess I shall mount the ebony horse myself and all her troubles will be ended."

The prince walked three times around the horse muttering strange words. Thick smoke now rose from the burning coals. Suddenly the king saw rising from the smoke the ebony horse with the princess and the prince seated upon its back.

Prince Mystle called down, "Learn from this that he who wishes to marry a princess should first win her heart."

Then the king saw the prince turn a little handle behind the horse's right ear (_remember that right makes it go up and left makes it go down_) and a moment later the horse and its riders were only a speck in the sky.

This time the prince took no chances but rode the ebony horse straight to his father's palace in Shiraz; where soon afterwards he married the princess. The brilliant ceremony was delayed only until the blessing of her father the king of Yemen could be obtained. This was not long in coming for he knew that the prince would someday rule over Persian and to sit at the side of the sultan of Persia was a fate worthy even of a princess of Yemen.

**I hope you guys like this one**

**I know that it is a bit sappy but hey it can't be that bad**

**This was another story that I felt like writing that used a beyblade character and well my other one**_** 'Falada and the Goose Girl' **_** is another one please read it**

**Both these stories have horses in them because I was in a horsey mood so yeah enjoy everybody **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Love you all **

**iklwings**


End file.
